One Last Time
by cat.astrophe.x
Summary: Izzie is expecting to come home to Denny forever, but instead encounters someone she least expects. An extended version of the elevator scene from the Season 5 finale.


One last ride.

One last ride, and she'll be free.

The elevator opens, and Izzie steps in, wearing that long fuschia-colored ball gown and her beautiful blonde hair pinned up gorgeously-it's exactly like prom night. That night where she was supposed to see her love, her Denny, but instead found him slipped away from her fingers, slipped away from his body and the world as the monitor flatlined, and he crossed to the other side.

This time it will be different. This time, she'll find her Denny happy and healthy, and they will finally be together as they had always wanted.

At least, that's what she thought would happen.

The doors slide closed, and up goes the elevator, slowly hitting the second floor.

Then the third.

Ding. Here she is. She's here. She's home.

The doors slide open, and just as she's about to step off...

"George." She whispers in shock. Right in front of her stands that familiar face in the sharp, button-down Army Class A's and the buzzcut hair. "George, what are you doing-"

She chokes. Tears stream down her face as she realizes why he's here.

"NO! NO! YOU'RE DEAD! MY GEORGE IS DEAD!" Screams Izzie through her tears, as she lies on the floor of the elevator, soaking in her puddle of sorrow.

George comes and lays down beside her. "Izzie. Izzie, look at me." He strokes her sweet soft face, wiping off all the tears. Izzie looks at his dreamy eyes, and holds his hand so tight.

"George, what happened? Why are you here? I just don't understand-"

"Shhhh… you don't need to know that right now, you'll find out soon. You need to go back down, Izzie. Back to Seattle Grace. Back to Meredith, Cristina, Bailey. Back to-"

She sobs again, "I can't go back there! I can't! Not without you, George. I need you. I'm sorry that I abandoned you while I was with Alex, and I've pushed you so far away. But you're still my best friend. I can't live without you. I can't go back there without you."

"Izzie, I will always be with you. I'll always be looking after you. I'll never stop caring about you…"

He leans in, and gently kisses Izzie on the lips.

"...and I'll never stop loving you."

Izzie leans in and kisses him back. They lock lips and embrace each other as their tongues passionately dance in each other's mouths. Without breaking the hot kiss, George unzips the back of her dress as Izzie unbuttons his blazer and blouse, and undoes his tie. Layers and layers of clothes shed off and fall to the floor as they lose themselves in each other's love one last time.

Lying again on the floor, both George and Izzie pant and giggle, with slight sheens of sweat shining off of them.

"Wow, so you decide to be a hot kisser now that you're dead?!" Izzie jokes to George as she gives a little peck on his cheek.

"And now you decide to not act like some crazy porn star?!" George responds as he kisses her back.

They both burst out laughing, staring into each other's eyes, admiring each other. Then silence falls in.

"You're gonna be okay, right?" asks Izzie.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be up here. You're gonna be okay, too. You're gonna go back, you're gonna finish beating that cancer, and you're gonna make the best surgeon, and you and Alex will make the best family. You will not quit on me. We're doers, remember? And now that I'm not there, you have to be a doer not just for you, but for me too."

Izzie smiles back at him. "Okay. I will." George helps her up and back into her dress, and she helps him back into his uniform. They hug each other one last time. He backs out of the elevator. They lock eyes one last time.

"George."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." she whispers. "I guess I'll see you again one day." One last tear rolls down her cheek.

"Izzie."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too" her last words slip out as the elevator doors begin to close again. The elevator slides back down to the bottom floor as this world around Izzie fades to black, and she fades back to consciousness.


End file.
